


Chloe appreciation day- gift giving

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Chloe struggles to find the right gift for Sabrina. It's a good thing Adrien is here with her.
Kudos: 13





	Chloe appreciation day- gift giving

Gift giving

Adrien sighed. "No Chloe you can't just buy something for Sabrina. You have to make it yourself." "But why, Adrikins?" Chloe whined. "I can just buy her something and she will be happy."

'Why am i doing this?' Adrien wondered. The past had proven that trying to change Chloe into a better person was easier said than done and quite frankly, not worth the bother. But Adrien had a good heart and when he heard the Chloe was just gonna buy the first thing she found on Amazon, well he was hellbent on getting Chloe the best birthday present for Sabrina.

"But it will mean more to her if you actually took the time to pick one out." He threw a side glance at Chloe who seemed to consider his words before answering. "Whatever." Sometimes it was hard dealing with your childhood friends.

"Look Chloe, a present is not something you just pick at random. A present comes from the heart, you pick it whilst thinking about the person you want to give it to. It is not important what you give someone, it is important what you give someone." A lesson Marinette had taught him after her present was way better than his last Valentine, stupid, perfect, awesome suit.

Chloe sighed dramatically. "but it's so hard. You have to be considerate and nice and respectful. Blergh!" Chloe shuddered at that. Adrien knew she was just being extra dramatic but it was still not nice to hear such things.

"Okay Chloe." Adrien said in a last attempt to help her before he lost his patience, "Close your eyes." She did. "Think of Sabrina. Think of the think she likes and her hobbies, maybe even her favourite superhero." She did. She thought of her best friend,what her hobbies were, about how Sabrina almost liked fashion as much as she did, about Queen Bee.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw it. The perfect gift. "That's it!"

And she took off, running towards a shop.

"I seriously did not think this through." She told Adrien as they approached the Manor. Agreste manor to be precise. "Don't worry, she'll help you. She's kind like that you know."

"Do you really think so?" Chloe asked worry clear in her voice.

"I should know" Adrien replied. "I married her." And with that he skipped ahead and was through the main door. Chloe took a deep breath, she had to do this. For sabrina, for herself.

When Chloe entered the main hall of the manor her gaze flew to the two people who were standing in the middle of it conversing quietly.

She cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of both Adrien and -gulp- Marinette.

"Adrien grab some water would you dear?" Marinette said with the same sweet voice Chloe remembered from high school. Adrien looked hesitant for a second, not sure whether it would be a good idea to leave the two of them alone. A light shove from Marinette later the buy made his way into the kitchen.

Chloe was alone with Marinette.

"I'm sorry."

Marinette looked up at Chloe, clearly not expecting that. "I was a so jealous when and Adrien got engaged and then i lost it and i said those horrible horrible things about you and i'm rambling and i should stop.." Chloe's rambling was interrupted by a girlish giggle coming from Marinette.

"But Chloe that was ages ago. I don't hold a for so long, and i could not hate you because i knew how you felt."

"Really?"

"Really. if i had seen someone else getting engaged to adrien i would have died of jealousy."

Chloe laughed. The idea of anyone else (except herself of course) getting engaged to Adrien was just hilarious.

"Anyways." Chloe felt relieved that Marinette was not angry at her and might just help her out. " I need some help. Your still a designer, right?"

For all the trouble she had been through to find the perfect gift for her long time friend was so worth it. For seeing the utterly delighted expression on Sabrina's face as she inspected the handmade (by Chloe) berret. Of course it was in yellow and black.

Chloe couldn't wait for Sabrina's next birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Character appreciation month on our miraculous fanfiction discord server.
> 
> [ Miraculous fanfiction ](https://discord.gg/5aQnSN)
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment.   
> I hope you liked it.  
> Bye  
> -cedalodon


End file.
